


Mall Shenanigans

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is a shoplifter and Hux is a mall cop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mall Shenanigans

“Stop right there!”

Kylo fled as soon as he heard the barked order. He cursed to himself, gritting his teeth as he heard feet chasing after him. He had been so sure no one at the Hot Topic would notice him!

He chanced a look over his shoulder and scowled. It was that new security guard, the redhead who always looked pissed at life. “Fuck!”

“Stop!” Hux barked. He narrowed his eyes as Kylo continued to run and he made a sharp turn, going through a clothing store as Kylo kept going. By the time he came out Kylo was about to pass by and he held out an arm, striking him in his throat and knocking him on his back. “I said stop!” he snarled.

Kylo gasped for air, glaring up at him as he rubbed his throat. “Fucker!”

“Criminal!”


End file.
